The present invention relates to high pressure fluid conductors and more particularly to a valve interposed in such high pressure fluid conductors to release high pressure fluid above a predetermined value.
1. Field of the invention
In high pressure fluid systems, it is desirable to monitor the fluid pressure and release it downstream when it reaches a predetermined value.
This invention provides a high pressure fluid release valve which is interposed in a high fluid pressure conductor upstream with respect to a safety relief valve and features a fluid pressure biased piston normally transversely intersecting the flow passageway of a high pressure fluid conductor in fluid tight sealing relation.
2. Description of the prior art
The ASME pressure vessel code permits the installation of rupture disk pressure relief devices upstream and downstream from the inlet and outlet ports of a safety relief valve. The added rupture disc relief device results in several system advantages, namely, zero fluid leakage to the atmosphere; extending periods between overhauls; valves may be tested in place; and, safety relief valve life is extended by isolating corrosive fluids from internal valve parts.
My U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,724,857, issued Feb. 16, 1988 for PRESSURE RELIEF VALVE; U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,834, issued May 7, 1991 for FLUID PRESSURE FLARE RELIEF VALVE; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,511, issued Nov. 26, 1991 for HIGH PRESSURE FLUID EMERGENCY SHUTOFF VALVE are believed representative of the state-of-the-art and all disclose a valve body containing a piston in which unbalanced fluid pressure axially acting on the piston unseats the piston to open a fluid passageway through the valve body when the fluid pressure reaches a predetermined limit.
The present invention is distinctive over the above named patents by providing a valve interposed in a high pressure fluid line in which the valve body slidably supports a transversely apertured piston normally intersecting and closing a fluid passageway through the valve fluid tight.
The wall of the valve body contains a fluid bypass admitting fluid pressure from the inlet port to one end of the piston for moving the piston in a flow passageway opening direction by collapsing a pressure responsive pin to release the fluid pressure downstream.